


YouTubers in the DCU

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [28]
Category: DCU, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: What would our favorite Youtubers be like in a world of superheros
Series: Fics I'll Never Write [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	YouTubers in the DCU

**Author's Note:**

> In the way of plot bunnies, I thought of this while doing my [last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454087) idea for a fic I’ll never write.

Superhero AU.  
But not YouTubers as super heroes but rather if the YouTubers lived in the DC universe. They’re still YouTubers, it’s just that some of them have powers.

Why the DC universe?  
I have no idea. I haven’t read a DC comic in years & the only one of the recent DC movies I’ve seen was Wonder Woman (though I’ve been told Shazam & Aquaman are good).  
Whatever.  
The great thing of not planning to make this a full fic means I don’t have to figure out what version of the DC universe this takes place in (but probably the 90’s DCAU).

Starting with Markiplier.  
Mark has gone on record saying that the name Markiplier came about simply because he’s _Mark_ & he was planning to do sketches where he played _multiple_ people.

So I figured he’d get Multiple Man’s power. (Yes, I’m stealing a Marvel hero’s power for something set in the DC universe).

He was outside, maybe walking his dogs, when there is a traffic accident. STAR Labs was transporting equipment from some recently captured supervillains lab. Maybe the truck hits a pothole or gets a flat but a quantum-something hits a dimensional-whatsit & something they thought was inert wasn’t & boom! When everything settles Mark is surprised to find that he’s fine, just knocked off his feet. Oh, maybe he only had one dog before & now has 2 & that’s the first sign something wrong. Either way, when he’s trying to film something later & thinking how he’s going to edit it he’s surprised to have a copy of himself pop out to help.

Humm, just having Multiple Man’s powers is too simple, lets make it more interesting.

So Mark quickly realises that he not just making copies, each one has a pretty distinct personality. He can call on a specific one when he needs to, especially when they start getting names. He thinks they may be just different aspects of his personality (which is a bit worrying given some of them) or maybe different versions of him. But he can’t really pick what they’re like & sometime makes them by accident. The King of Squirrels popped out when he was sick & high on medication after all.  
Then he finds out they all have different super powers. Dark has shadow powers, Warfstache can teleport etc. They’re not actually all that big though (Dark mainly can just make things darker, Warfstache has trouble if he moves further then a room) The Author could have had the scariest power, he can warp reality, if it wasn’t for the fact that reality continually fought back. He could never seem to get it to do what he wanted & everything tended to go back the way it was if he stopped concentrating.  
Mark’s multiples aren’t exactly like the ego’s they play but they aren’t far off either. Dark hated Mark for a long time. He convinced the Author to do something to try and split them off, since mark can absorb them back when ever he wants, but something happened. No one knows what but Dark has that split aura now & the Author lost his eyes & refuses to answer to anything but the Host.  
Dark calmed down after Mark gave his character a back story. It helps him not feel just like a cast off.  
I think all the egos should be less murderous then on the vids because otherwise they’d be supervillains & that’s a different AU.

Hmm, maybe that makes things too complicated. Oh well, onto Seán.

Up in Space an alien has decided that they’re being very cleaver by taking a route near Earth while smuggling cargo. They knew there was a Green Lantern in the sector but they heard that they were back in Oa thus wouldn’t be near their homeworld at this time. What they didn’t know was just how many Green Lanterns Earth actually had.  
Continuing their train of good ideas, when they realised they had been spotted they decided they would fly into the Atlantic ocean & try and hide. And missed. To be. fair, a couple of thousand kilometers isn’t that much when your used to traveling at light speed. And they did manage to miss most of Europe.  
After they crash landed in Ireland, the Green Lantern was too busy capturing the Alien & picking up the immediately hazardous materials to handle the rest. They informed the local law enforcement & would be back to pick the dangerous stuff later. The local Gardaí did their best but they were too busy chasing down kids messing around with spaceship parts to bother with anything that seemed harmless.  
So when Jack found a little green floating eyeball he kept it & named it Sam. The news did say to bring anything unusual to the nearest Garda station but they were waiting on secure transport from Dublin & didn’t have any room for anything that wasn’t actively causing problems. Sam didn’t seem to need to eat, just float around in water every now & then. A jar with a drop of plant food was enough for it to get it’s nutrients but Jack did have to fish it out of his coffee once or twice. And the less said about the time it decided to take a swim in a pint of Guinness the better.

Jack had to fill out a bunch of forms saying he was housing an alien lifeform. It was only supposed to be temporary but since every time he was checked up on Sam hadn’t caused enough problems to bother with moving he was kind of forgotten about. Bureaucracy being what it is, he got filed as a permanent caretaker for Sam mostly by accident.  
The UN does have some sort of Alien department but it not a big MIB thing. Since alien invasions & the like get handled by superheroes it’s mainly there to tidy up & keep track of the little things. When it comes to aliens living on earth it’s really more of an immigration office then anything else. After all most aliens that come to live here rather then take it over don’t actually have that much to offer. Humanity as a whole might have plains, the internet & nuclear weapons but the average person has no idea how any of that stuff works. The average alien isn’t going to know how anti-grav generators work even if that’s how they got here.  
When Jack was moving & had to update all his paperwork he ended up being put down as a liaison. This just means if there are aliens that need help he can be used as a point of contact. Nothing major, since he’s not an actually a government employee, just as someone in the know he can help out with things that aren’t important enough to clog up government services.

Jack’s ego’s are all aliens that are living on earth. It became a running joke to make their various camouflage units or image-inducers to make themselves look like him.

Dr. Schneeplestein is a xenobiologist studying on earth. He was originally to study in Germany so he set his translator to that. However he got a pretty cheap one so when he moved to the UK he had to do the equivalent of downloading an off brand update to cover English which is why he has the German accent. He insists that all his equipment works fine & since everyone can understand him he doesn’t have an accent. He also insists that just because is isn’t qualified on earth yet doesn’t mean he’s not an 100% real doctor.

Chase Brody ended up in America with his parents when he was really young. He doesn’t actually remember living on another planet. The fact that he never told Stacy that he was an alien wasn’t the reason for his divorce but was definitely the straw that broke the camels back. I don’t know if his kids are adopted or if he did something shady to make sure they’d be mostly human. He’s in Europe right now because if you think the immigration policy is hard in America right now it’s nothing on when they find out your not human. He heard the restrictions are laxer in Europe so he’s over there trying to get his life together. He tends to crash at Jacks place a lot.

Jackieboy Man Is kind of doing an equivalent of a gap year. He heard about how many superheroes are on earth & sort of sunk off to live here for a while.

I’m not sure about the others but they’re all around. Marvin’s a big fan of Zatanna though.

Anti just showed up. None of them are quite sure what he actually is other then some sort of energy being. He spends most of his time in electrical equipment. He definitely caused a lot of problems when he first showed up when Jack was still living in Ireland. But between all of the gang there were able to find out he was mostly just hungry. An alien battery calmed him down a lot. He’s still kind of a Jerk though. (maybe he not an Alien at all, there are demons in the DC universe after all)

I like the idea of MatPat stumbling on a a hidden chat/website online & not realising for far too long that it was set up between genius supervillains. That’s what happens if you leave your cyber security to someone who can’t help but leave clues to all his crimes. MatPat doesn’t realise that he’s not just on some hardcore RP site until he comes across the plans for a bunch of doomsday weapons. He may have already reverse engineered some things for fun. After all, if Mr Freeze can make a gun that runs on diamonds that turns things to ice then it would only take a little fiddling to make something that runs on glass that will keep your drink cool.

The bad guys don’t figure out who he is. But maybe the Riddler has heard of Game Theory. I don’t know which is funnier, the Riddler being mad at MatPat because he couldn’t figure out his ARG game (to be fair, the guy is busy trying to thwart Batman & doesn’t have time for games. Especially when he wants to do it all himself & refuses to join the community discourse) or if he gets really mad that MatPat released a video just giving the answers away.*

The Game Theorist team probably has a ban on making videos on superhero identity's just in case they turn out to be right.

My idea for Nate was really simple. He was on tour in Gotham and the Scarecrow barges in on the run from Batman. A canister of fear gas hits a speaker or something nearest to him & explodes. In true comic book fashion, instead of killing him it gave Nate the ability to turn into a sentient cloud of fear gas. Nate has not found any practical use for this other then being able to get back into his hotel room if he forgets his key card.

I have no idea for a plot for this other then maybe an invasion happening while they were all at a con or something.

**Author's Note:**

> *Game Theory [ARG game solutions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A19R2mJPP9w&feature=emb_logo) vid


End file.
